Insights
by CK
Summary: This is set halfway through season 4, after Killshot's episode. It's about how life continues after those life-changing situations, containing some highly expected moments and some particularly unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I do not owe Castle and have nothing to do with it's brilliant creators.

**Chapter 1**

Castle and Beckett's relationship grows fonder each day turning them into close friends. Of course all that sexual tension still hangs in the air, every time together, for everyone to notice and, surprisingly, both are starting to realize too. Gradually, they share more intimate moments of confidence, trust and, sometimes, pure affection. Castle doesn't know Beckett is "ready" now, but he feels her resistance dissolve slightly every day. And what's keeping them apart? Rationality, stability and fear that any misstep could compromise the safe situation they're engaged in.

They have been working on this case for three days and came to an astonishing closure. Kristen was a publicist that was murdered at the office suffocated by a strong man, according to further medical examinations. No matter what line of thoughts they follow, all leads pointed to her business partner, Roger, a young attractive publicist who run the associate company with her. They just had lost one big account because of Kristen's delay in deliver the work done, which cost them more than they're could possibly loose. Roger had motive, opportunity and body structure to be the killer, specially considering he was seen fighting with Kristen a few hours before the estimated time of death by some employers. The team was very convicted they were going for the right guy, so Beckett put a special pressure into this interrogation. After pushing and bringing that man to exasperation, Beckett left the room frustrated.

"I know how you're feeling... He's not the killer, but you can't clear him out, right?"– Said Castle looking intently through the glass to the suspect.

"Yeah. This guy has no alibi and all evidences pointing to him. And he has no clue as to who could kill his partner inside his company... All he has is his word he didn't do it! Problem is that somehow I believe him!" – Beckett started to analyze step by step the case again inside her head

"How come the one person who works together with the victim everyday doesn't have substantial information to give us? She must have been hiding something from him" – Castle tried to cooperate

And by this insight they discovered a slight change in Kristen routine, which lead to a secret disturbed affair with one of the clients, causing not only the bad judgment in work but also the murder, by the lover/client.

After the case was wrapped up, detective Beckett released Roger with a sympathetic smile, glad that he was as much a decent person as he looked. He, on the other half, left the precinct with a expression that showed relief and gratitude.

The next day, when Castle came to the precinct around 10am he found Beckett's desk adorned with a vase of fancy flowers. Because she was nowhere in sight, he went straight to the boys.

"What's with those flowers? Any special occasion I don't know about?" – Asked Castle with a disdaining tone

"Not yet bro, but it can turn into something like that if you keep insisting on playing best friends with Beckett" – answered Esposito looking pissed at Castle, who started to act alarmed but tried to maintain a straight face.

"Yeah, Castle! She's going to date all sorts of natty guys waiting for you to dig out courage to ask her out... Meanwhile you can give her all your BFF's support, right?" – Teased Ryan also with a annoyed face

"First of all, we're fine been friends, that's nothing wrong about that, don't take any conclusions! Second, what the hell are you talking about? Who send her those flowers?" – Castle was getting more and more worried

"Well, you're gonna have to ask your "sis" over there, bro!" – Mocked Esposito, glancing playfully at Ryan and receiving a nod of agreement

Castle walked to the break room to find Beckett, sitting in the couch, taking small sips of her coffee with a reflective face. He approached her still unsure of himself, but forced to relax or at least put a cool face before asking her:

"Giving your sluggish condition, I guess no body dropped..." – Teased him walking to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee

"You show up by lunchtime and somehow I'm the lazy one? I already filled tons of papers today while you had your beauty sleep, Castle" – Beckett teased back, not really annoyed and started to get up

"Oh well, detective, how do you think I maintain my ruggedly handsomeness?" – Answered Castle walking behind her to her desk

Castle started to feel more relaxed to see Beckett still corresponding to their little old banter. This was a good sign, wasn't it? Then she seated in her chair, glanced at him with a mysterious look and pulled the flowers closer to her side.

He noticed the gesture and thought it was time to get into the subject, so he seated in his chair at the end of her desk, propped one elbow on the desk and, sipping his own coffee, asked innocently:

"Beautiful flowers you got there, do you have a secret admirer now?"

"Not so secret, Roger just brought it to me this morning" – Beckett returned with ease

"Roger? The "suspect of murder" Roger? Why?" – Asked Castle, maybe too abruptly

"He's no longer a suspect, Castle, the case is over. And as a matter of gratitude he brought these" – Beckett kept replying with some sort of amusement

"But that was your job; you didn't do him any favor! He just wants an excuse to hit on you"– Castle finally abandoned decorum and looked awfully annoyed

"Well, you're right on that one, he did invited me to dinner tonight..." – Answered Beckett turning her face to her computer with a poker face

"He did what?"

And with that Castle abruptly stand up and started to walk away, heading for the elevator once he noticed Ryan and Esposito following the whole situation from their desks.

Beckett was startled at his reaction, never have her seen him like this before. She was used to pull back his pigtails, but this time she wondered if she was out of line, playing with his feelings.

She called him several times during the day, but got no answers. By 4 pm, without a new case, she was getting ready to leave when castle seated quietly at his chair. He looked nervous and a little bit flustered. She was angry with him for ignoring her like this, but looking to his face, she started to feel sad and regretful for early in the morning. So they just sat there staring at each other both with insecure feelings until Castle broke the silence:

"Kate... I can't do this anymore! I can't stay here and pretend to be your best friend..." – he said with exasperation and waited for her response

"But you are my best friend, Castle!" – This response came out stubbornly of her mouth, but the truth is that she was too nervous to speak anything else

"But that's not enough anymore! You know I've been waiting patiently for you to be ready for this and you just had to pass me out again. No! I won't let that happen anymore. Kate, don't go on a date with him!"

"...Uh..." – that was all she could pronounce

That was it? In four years that was the moment they have been avoiding, the corner of relationship that certainly would change everything. The step trough the line. Beckett knew it and she was so nervous that she was still processing his words. And wow!

"I know it's a high risk to our relationship, but that's it, I want to take you on a date! I deserve a chance too, that's all I'm asking, Kate. We give it a try, see how it goes, and if we feel like it's better to remain friends, that's fine! You can date whomever you want… I'll respect that"

He was talking and talking much faster than his thinking, maybe because he was really full of all these ups and downs or maybe because he was enjoying this moment of insight, like an epiphany or when inspiration strikes.

But that was it, he took the step and asked her out and as much as she had prepared for that moment, because that was going to happen eventually, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. After a long quiet time to absorb the situation and gather composure she elaborated:

"Castle, if you hadn't stormed out like you did I would come to tell you I didn't accept Roger's invitation. But... If that's what it took for you to man up, so be it!" – Beckett answered slowly and finished with a small smile of amusement at his shocked face.

"Oh, c'mon! You wouldn't accept if I asked before, would you?" – He demanded outraged

"All you had to do was ask... Now you'll never know" – she answered shyly e finished with a wink

"I had no idea..." – He answered with a shocked smile

Author's notes II: Let me just tell you now that this is my first attempt in writing things like that and also that english is not my first language. So, if you find something weird, mistakes I missed, let me now (replyy). And, most importantly, give-me a heads-up if you hated or liked... Review away!

Author's notes III: I'm still adjusting some format aspects… But I'll get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beckett argued against setting the date to that night - much to Castle's dislike, because their team was on call, meaning a body certainly would interrupt their evening. But after minutes (seemed like hours) of whining, followed by pestering and a very persuadable puppy dogface, Beckett gave up and went home to prepare.

She managed to get a quick shower with a proved effective cherry scented soap. Hair and make up done, she struggled to find an attire alluring enough but no so sensual, that was a hard task. At the end, she settled for a petite-strapped blue dress, loose at her thighs making her legs look longer than ever and fastened at the waist by a delicate belt that heightened her bust and defined shoulders. On her way to the door to put undoubtedly high heels she heard the doorbell. Finally all set to go, she opened the door to reveal a clean shaved and deliciously scented Richard Castle. Beckett could not contain an appreciative look towards his well-built tall figure, but managed to come up with:

"Hey, Castle. You're really putting an effort tonight, hum?" – She teased to cover her fluster

"That's my only shot, so I turned full-charming mode on. Be advised" – Teased Castle with a husky voice

Beckett quickly turned around to grab her purse and hide her flushed face, soon they headed out her building walking on a warm night towards their rendezvous.

"Am I wasting my time asking where we're going?" – hinted her with more smugness than annoyance

"You know me well, detective" – replied him with a shrug

"Okay. How about this, I let you call me Kate for the whole night and you give me a clue of your plans" – she played the fool freely

"I'm somewhat inclined to deny this suggestion and spend the night calling you Detective, it sounds more sexy" – teased Castle after a good laugh.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be a night of cheap advances, isn't it? Thanks for the warning before" – She commented now a bit annoyed at his innuendo

Their short walk ended at a little French restaurant a few blocks away. The place was small but intimate and beautifully decorated. They ate, chatted and laughed for a couple of hours in a comfortable ease, sharing old stories. At some point they grew silent while sipping red wine.

"I'm sorry" – said Castle, after quiet minutes glancing at her with a delighted smile

"For what?" – Wondered Beckett in a low voice, enthralled by his gaze

"I forgot to mention how stunning you look. I've been contemplating that thought for the whole night, but didn't shared with you" – something in his look said he meant what he just said

And just like that, Beckett felt like her heart had melted and the oxygen wasn't enough. Damn that man and his abilities to compliment a woman. Castle noticed her faint blush accompanied by a sweet smile and failed to contain himself, grazing lightly at her hand above the table. Beckett's first instinct was to pull back, but on a deeper reflection she realized that this gesture of affection was exactly what she wanted, still contemplating the idea her hand turned to caress his palm with her fingers as well. Moments later Castle held her hand firmly, stand up and laced his fingers with hers.

"Come on! There's still one more place I want to take you" – He pulled her to him excited, leaving more than enough money behind and walking out close behind her

Beckett happily let Castle haul her from the restaurant still amazed at their level of fondness, though it was only expected, she was enjoying been able to bring all those hidden feeling to the surface, it also helped to reveal her old lost free-spirit side. They took a cab and stopped at a hotel entry. Beckett glanced Castle uncertainly raising one suspicious eyebrow at him, to which Castle responded by raising a suggestive eyebrow back at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not what you're thinking, you scandalous woman" – He told her with a humorous grin

"I was actually following your line of thinking to figure out what we're doing here…" – She snapped back

"That can't be true, I assure you my intentions are pure. Yours on the other side, I can't guarantee…" – More taunting

"Well Castle, I guess you must be rubbing yourself too much into me" – She responded with a sultry voice and bounced off walking with purpose

He was astonished for two seconds, but quickly reached her, took her hand again and murmured "Pure evil, that's how you play…" into her ear while moving toward the elevators. They ended up in a lounge garden rooftop, with a few tables displayed sparsely decorated with flickering candlelight and a low music in the background. There was a wonderful view of the city, a clean sky with stars and the most romantic place she had ever been. Castle ordered them cocktails and both went to balcony to look at the city. They remained there for a moment, his hand holding her by the lower back, sending quivers all over her body.

"This place is incredible, Rick. How did you found it?" – Commented Beckett secretly wishing he didn't brought any other woman here

"I found it in my office!" – He grinned and continued at her usual eye roll – "Look over there, it's the loft. I can see this place from my office and always wanted a chance to come here. But see, as this looks a really special place, I had to wait for a really special person."

"Thank you" – Beckett murmured leaning her head on his shoulder, pressing their linked arms between their bodies – "for waiting. I might not say this enough times or in an eloquent way, but you're pretty special for me too."

He turned to her considering it for a moment and then cradled her cheeks in his hand, giving a meaningful look into her eyes until he let it out "Always, Kate"

Her breath catch in her throat aware of the unspoken words and titillating with passion.

"I love you too, Rick" – she whispered in one single breath, before his lips touched hers in a gentle brush to which she replied by squeezing their lips. It started tenderly and grew intense with a storm of emotions that had them both hugging each other for dear life, as if some strange powerful force was going to put them back apart.

Aiming to hold and caress enough for three missed years, they had a few cocktails and acquiesced to sway through some bossa nova songs in a close embrace, with his arms tightly around her waist and hers loose around his neck. Their now familiar kisses moved along with the dance.

Suddenly, an unwelcome but expected call of a body surprised them out of their trance. Esposito apologized for interrupting, but said they ought to be on this case, he gave the address and told them to meet there. They took another cab and in short time were approaching the area. What they found at the crime scene shoved them against reality.


End file.
